golffandomcom-20200213-history
John Mahaffey
John Drayton Mahaffey Jr. (born May 9, 1948) is an American professional golfer who has won numerous tournaments including 10 PGA Tour events. Mahaffey was born in Kerrville, Texas. He attended the University of Houston in Houston, Texas. He turned pro in 1971 after graduating in 1970 with a degree in psychology. Mahaffey came close to winning back to back U.S. Opens. In 1975 he lost in a playoff to Lou Graham at the Medinah Country Club in Medinah, Illinois. The following year Mahaffey had a two-shot lead after 54 holes at the Atlanta Athletic Club in Johns Creek, Georgia before shooting a final round 73 and finishing T4th. In 1978, he won twice on the tour that year including one major, the PGA Championship. He also won the World Cup individual and team event where he was paired with Andy North that year. The 1978 PGA championship was held at Oakmont Country Club in Oakmont, Pennsylvania. Mahaffey became the best comeback winner in PGA history after trailing Tom Watson by seven strokes with 14 holes to play. Ultimately, the tournament came down to a three-player playoff – Mahaffey, Watson and Jerry Pate. All three players made par on the first playoff hole. The drama ended on the second playoff hole when Pate missed the green, Watson missed a 30-foot birdie attempt and Mahaffey made his 12-foot birdie putt for the Championship. Mahaffey played on the 1979 Ryder Cup team. Mahaffey lives near Houston at The Woodlands in his home state of Texas. His family includes wife Elizabeth, son John D. III (born 1988) and daughter Meagan (born 1992). In his spare time, he enjoys fishing. Early in his career, Mahaffey was often sought out by other players to do comedic imitations for which he has a special talent. He last played on the Champions Tour in 2007. He works as a announcer on Golf Channel telecasts of the PGA Tour Champions. Amateur wins (1) *1970 NCAA Championship Professional wins (15) PGA Tour wins (10) PGA Tour playoff record (3–2) Other wins (4) *1978 World Cup (team with Andy North and individual event) *1979 World Cup (with Hale Irwin) *1981 Spalding Invitational *1982 JCPenney Mixed Team Classic (with JoAnne Carner) Champions Tour wins (1) Champions Tour playoff record (1–1) Major championships Wins (1) 1Defeated Pate and Watson with a birdie on the second extra hole. Results timeline LA = Low amateur CUT = missed the halfway cut WD = Withdrew "T" indicates a tie for a place. Summary *Most consecutive cuts made – 8 (1978 PGA – 1981 Masters) *Longest streak of top-10s – 2 (1975 U.S. Open – 1975 Open Championship) The Players Championship Wins (1) Results timeline CUT = missed the halfway cut "T" indicates a tie for a place. U.S. national team appearances Professional *Ryder Cup: 1979 (winners) *World Cup: 1978 (winners, individual winner), 1979 (winners) *Nissan Cup: 1986 See also *List of golfers with most PGA Tour wins *List of men's major championships winning golfers References External links * * Category:American male golfers Category:Houston Cougars men's golfers Category:PGA Tour golfers Category:PGA Tour Champions golfers Category:Ryder Cup competitors for the United States Category:Winners of men's major golf championships Category:Golf writers and broadcasters Category:Golfers from Texas Category:People from Kerrville, Texas Category:Sportspeople from Houston Category:1948 births Category:Living people